


Lovegood For Love, For Good

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Don't copy to another site, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: After a lack of success in his dating life, his friends convince Harry to sign up to Luna's new dating agency for wizards.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Lovegood For Love, For Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on Phoenix Feather, and my prompt was 'Unsuccessful Dating Life'.

Harry reads through the ‘ _Lovegood For Love, For Good_ ’ form again, a heavy knot in his stomach. When Ron and Hermione had first mentioned Luna’s new dating agency for wizards, he had laughed it off. He had still been with Ginny then, so he hadn’t paid any attention to it.

Their relationship hadn’t ended much later though. And this time when Ron and Hermione had mentioned Luna’s agency again, suggesting it would be good for him, he hadn’t laughed it off. They had mentioned his bad history with dating, the disastrous first dates that hadn’t led to second dates, his relationship with Ginny which had ended a dozen times and which had never actually been good, looking back on it. So it would probably be best to have someone find a date for him, even if that someone was Luna.

Harry didn’t think anything would come of it, but when he had met up with his friends this morning, they had handed him the form. So far he had managed to avoid having to fill it in, but he knows that he can’t put it off much longer, what with Hermione staring him down.

“Go on. We’ll help you.”

“Yeah.” Ron shrugs. “How hard can these questions be?”

He grabs the piece of paper, reads it through, and quickly hands it back.

“Good luck, mate. _Your favourite animal_? What does that have to do with dating?” he asks. “I don’t even know…”

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Hermione warns him. “So, Harry. First question. What qualities do you look for in a person?”

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugs, looking more than just a little uncomfortable. “I guess… I guess they have to be nice?”

“She has to be nice?” Ron chuckles. “Mate, someone’s grandmother is _nice_. You don’t want to date a girl who’s nice. You want…”

“Want what, Ron?” Hermione asks, raising an eyebrow.

“A girl who’s smart, and beautiful. Like Hermione.”

“Nice try.” Hermione rolls her eyes. “We’ll leave that one empty for now. Second question, when you think of your perfect partner, what does she…”

“He,” Harry blurts out, his cheeks flushing red.

His friends look up, and there is a long silence, no one quite sure what to say.

“He?” Hermione finally asks. “You want to meet a man?”

“Sorry,” Harry quickly mumbles, staring down at his hands. He can only imagine what Ron must be thinking, seeing as he used to date his sister.

“You should have told us.” Ron rolls his eyes.

Harry looks up, ready to apologise, but before he can even get a word out, Ron grabs the paper from Hermione’s hands, and he shakes his head.

“There’s not much use for this now, is there? I told you we should have gotten all the different forms, didn’t I?”

“Well, I didn’t know he… sorry, Harry. I assumed you wanted to go on a date with a girl. But I’m sure that if we simply cross out some of these questions, change some of the words… Luna won’t mind!”

“This was a bad idea.”

“Not at all. We simply made a wrong assumption. We should have asked.”

“Or you should have listened to me,” Ron mumbles, before ducking away to avoid the pillow being thrown at his head.

“I’m not sure about this,” Harry admits. “What if I show up, and it’s some…”

“Cute, single guy, looking for love?” Hermione suggests. “Luna knows what she’s doing, Harry. Just give it a chance.”

* * *

“Ah, Harry!”

Luna wraps her arms around Harry’s neck, the sweetness of her perfume making him feel a little sick to his stomach. Or it could just be the nerves.

“I’m not sure I should have come here,” he admits, but Luna ignores him, and she kisses his cheek.

“Your answers were a little…”

Harry hadn’t actually filled in most of the form, and the answers he did give were of no use. So he can’t imagine how Luna possibly managed to find a match. But maybe Ron and Hermione were right. Maybe she’s really good at what she does.

“I think I’ve found just the right guy for you.” She smiles, taking his hand and leading him into the next room.

There is a table set for them, music playing in the background. Candles all around them, making this just a little bit too romantic for a casual first date.

“Where is he?”

“Potter?”

Draco steps out of the shadows, a look of shock on his face.

“He’s my date?” Harry asks, “Is this a joke? Did Ron and Hermione put you up to this?”

“I bet it was Pansy,” Draco spits out, already untying his tie, ready to leave. “Bloody hilarious.”

“Guys,” Luna sighs, her sweet and delicate voice making both young men stay where they are. “No one put me up to this. I looked at both your answers, and it seems to me that you both have no idea what you are looking for.”

“So we’re lost causes. That’s it?” Draco asks. “Great.”

“No, not at all. I think you both don’t know what you’re looking for, because deep down you know you have already found it. You know you have already met the one true person for you, but you are both too scared to say so.”

“Ginny?” Harry asks, making Draco chuckle.

“She means me, you idiot.”

“Draco?” Harry asks, staring at Luna like she has now officially gone mad. “You think me and Malfoy… you think… my one true… but he…”

“Seriously?” Draco rolls his eyes. “This blabbering idiot?”

“Yes.” Luna nods. “I am pretty confident that you are a perfect match. My first perfect match, actually,” she says, a proud smile on her face. “Of course I can’t take the credit for it, seeing as you two had already found each other way back…”

“Whoa, let me stop you there,” Draco says. “Thank you for the… wonderful and insightful advice. But me and Potter, we are not…”

“We’re not in love!” Harry blurts out, his cheeks growing warm. He still remembers all the times he had caught himself staring at Draco, the times he had thought about kissing him. Draco actually being the one who had made him realise that he was into guys.

But he can’t tell him that, can he?

“One date,” Luna says, taking both their hands, trying her best to drag them over to the table.

“I am not going on a date with him!”

“See?” Harry shrugs. “I appreciate this, Luna, but this was a waste of time. I should go home.”

“Please?”

Harry sighs, because he has never been able to say no to Luna. But it’s not up to him, is it?

He expects Draco to storm off with a ton of cusses and insults. But Draco rolls his eyes, before looking at the set table.

“I suppose we could have dinner together.”

* * *

Harry didn’t think he would have anything to say to Draco, and at first it had seemed like Draco felt the same way. There had been a tense, uncomfortable silence. But once they had started talking about all the things they had been up to since they had last seen each other, it had almost been like they were just two friends who were catching up after not having seen each other in years.

Harry even had to remind himself a few times that this was definitely Draco Malfoy. That this was the arrogant, selfish prick, and not one of his friends.

“I had no idea about this,” Draco admits, when they are enjoying their dessert. “Pansy made me come here. If I had known that Luna would set me up with you…”

“What was she thinking?”

“We used to hate each other,” Draco scoffs. “We were never… what she said, about us…”

“Already having found each other at Hogwarts?” Harry laughs. “Yeah, I’m not sure what she’s talking about.”

He can feel himself blushing again, so he quickly takes another bite of his pie. But when he looks up, he finds Draco staring at him, a pensive look on his face.

“What?”

Draco shakes his head, a small smile on his lips.

“What if she wasn’t wrong?” Harry asks, feeling a little braver now that Draco isn’t calling him an idiot or trying to run away anymore. “What if we…”

“What if we’re a perfect match?” Draco laughs. “Do you honestly believe in all that?”

“Not with you.”

“Ouch. That hurts, Potter. Here I was, thinking we were having a nice time.” Draco teases, before finishing his last bit of pie. “What happened with you and the Weasley girl?”

“It didn’t work out.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised.” Draco shrugs. “The girl was obsessed with you.”

“Pot? Kettle?”

“What are you saying?” Draco laughs, “Huh? Are you saying I used to obsess over you?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you set this whole thing up.”

“In your dreams.”

“True,” Harry admits, immediately wishing he could take the word back. But Draco just flashes a smile, before reaching his hand out over the table.

“Luna is pretty good at what she does, isn’t she?”

“She is.” Harry nods, as he takes Draco’s hand. Something about it still making him uncomfortable. A voice in the back of his mind reminding him that this is Malfoy. But when Draco ever so gently brushes his thumb over his skin, a nervous smile on his face, the voice in the back of his mind fades away.

“How about a second date?”

The words make Harry’s heart skip a beat, and for a moment he feels like he is a teenager again. If only he had known back then that one day he would be brave enough to do this. To lean in and kiss Draco. To place a hand on the back of his head, and bury his hand into those beautiful blond locks.

“I didn’t think you were the type to kiss on a first date,” Draco teases, a big smirk on his face. But Harry refuses to take the bait, having waited too long for the chance to kiss him to waste any more time talking.

“Oh, shut up, Malfoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
